fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Pearson
Scott Pearson is the third and fifth guild master of the Wild Hunt and the leader of Team Scott. He is a werewolf, a Take Over Mage, and the Sixth Wizard Saint. Appearance Scott is a tall, muscular man with deep green eyes and spiky black hair. Some people remark on how similar he looks to Jace Dispel and Sebastian Dispel. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder and is gold in color. Scott appears neat and business like. He wears a white shirt and brown pants, along with a brown blazer and a gold tie patterned with green Wild Hunt symbols. He also wears black boots. Personality As a guild master, Scott is brisk and responsible. He always appears business like and in order, and as such, prefers to be neat and organized. He is never messy. Scott is also kind hearted, seeing members of the Wild Hunt guild as his children, even the ones who have left and joined other guilds. He is nearly at the same level as the Ten Wizard Saints. Scott is not one to discriminate or reject by species or abilities, himself being a werewolf. He allowed the Exceeds Zeus and Nerthus to join without hesitation. But at neccesary times, he is strict, such as when he is battling enemies. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Scott is a brilliant user of Take Over, a magic, as the name suggests, allows him to take over beings. His particular magic evolves around transforming into and controlling demons. He does not lose control over his body since he's used this magic so much in his time. *Satan Soul: Satan Soul allows Scott to take on the appearance of a demonic being. His appearance changes jurassicly. He appears more messy and his hair appears a darker black. He grows long, black bat like wings. Crack like marking appear all over his face and body. His clothes are torn. He also grows a scaly tail with two fins on either side. His forearms are transformed into demon forearms. *Enhanced Speed: In this form, using his wings, Scott is faster than human in this form. *Enhanced Strength: Scott is shown to be much stronger than his human form, and his human form is already stronger than normal due to being a werewolf. *Enhanced Durability: Scott is able to last alot longer as a demon, and agian this is already a heightened trait due to being a werewolf. *Poison Resistance: Scott is able to withstand poison, even breathing in poison to replenish strength. *Poison Magic: In this form, Scott uses Poison Magic effectively. Due to being in a demon form, he can inhale poison to replenish strength, similar to a Dragon Slayer. **Poison Bomb: Scott forms a ball of poison and throws it at an enemy to explode poison. **Poison Fog: Scptt makes a cloud of poison and directs it at the enemy **Poison Shield: Scott makes a shield of poison around his comrades to protect them from hos poison attacks. *Satan Soul: Asmodeus: While in this form, Scott takes on the appearance and abilities of the Etherios Asmodeus. In this form, Scott gains gold green cat eyes with slit pupils. He wears a black jumpsuit and a cloak made of different types of fire. Spikes in his hair form feline ears. **Black Fire: Scott is able to control the flames of Hell while in Asmodeus's form. He is resistant to the deadly heat and killing power of the black fire. *Satan Soul: Azazel: Scott gains the appearance and abilities of the Etherious Azazel. He had manelike and frizzy hair and he instead of eyes, he has leaping flames. He wears iron armor with little flames leaping up here and there. He has a giant sword. *Requip: Scott can Requip different giant weapons made of iron. *Satan Soul: Deliora: While in this form, Scott dons the appearance and abilities of the Etherious, Deliora. Scott gains a dark blue plate on his forehead with horns jutting out from either side of it. The sides of his torso and neck are lined with spikes. Scott's hair grown longer and manelike, imitating Deliora's. **Magic Beams: Scott can use Magic Beams like Deliora himself used. It isnt as powerfuk as the original Etherious's, but it's comparable. Upon contact with anything, it bursts into flames and causes alot of destruction. *Satan Soul: Tempester: Scott gains the appearance and abilities of the Tartaros Etherious, Tempester. He grows bigger and his skin turns brown. His clothes rip entirely except for his pants. His hair grows longer to imitate Tempester's. **Calamity Curse: Scott uses Tempester's Calamity Curse which deals with conjuring fierce tornadoes and cyclones. ***Cyclone: Scott can conjure a strong cyclone capable of destroying anything in its path. ***Inferno: Scott can breath fire at his opponent, similar to Fire Dragon Roar. ***Thunderbolt: Scott raises his hand and fires bolt of lightning. He can use this spell as lightning for Bella Thunderbane and Laxus Dreyar. ***Downpour: Scott creates a strong rainstorm capable of dousing even the strongest flames. *Satan Soul: Jackal: Scott dons the appearance and abilities of the Etherious, Jackal. His ears turn pointed and upward. His hair also grows to imitate Jackal's. His forearms turn black and scaly with long white clawed and he grows a long, yellow tail. **Bomb Curse: Scott is able to use Jackal's Bomb Curse in this form. ***Bomb Orb: Scott traps the enemy in a transparent orb which is actually a bomb waiting to go off at his will. When it blows, the victim is obliterated. Scott cab trap multiple enemies at once with this spell. History Scott has been in the Wild Hunt since childhood. At some point, he met an unnamed Lamia Scale Mage who he later married. She later became the guild master of Lamia Scale, spending less time with her family, and leaving Scott to raise their daughter alone, even though she eventually joined Lamia Scale. Shortly after his wife died, Scott was chosen to become the next guild master of the Wild Hunt.